


Birdsong

by loveinanotherdimension



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV Merlin, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinanotherdimension/pseuds/loveinanotherdimension
Summary: A little crinkle of the brow, a little turn of the mouth, and Merlin was caught.





	

“There’s something about you, _Mer_ lin.”

Eyes clear as day and just as mysterious. Lips red as poppies that reminded him of home.

“I can’t quite… put my finger on it.”

A little crinkle of the brow, a little turn of the mouth, and Merlin was caught.

Air ripped from his lungs and a deep, deep golden ache settled between the discs of his spine, radiated from his bones and through his impenetrable skin. He breathed out, confusion and surprise bubbling up and threatening to overcome him.

Later, when the dragon told him of his destiny and his duty, the dismay and disappointment lashed forth before slow recognition and comprehension could seep in.

Arthur was his – to protect, to serve, and to love. To love as a brother, as a friend, and as a partner in bringing Albion to its prime.

Merlin could think of no one better to share his destiny with.

 

* * *

 

Battles raged on, and Merlin did all he could to earn the trust of the best man he had ever come to know.

“Arthur,” was whispered when they were in private, or urgent and low with a hand on Arthur’s armour-clad arm.  

Shouts and screams clawed their way through whenever Arthur was in danger, as if Merlin’s very own being were being stripped raw from him, and every inch of him fought to feel Arthur, to make sure that he was okay, to _see_ Arthur, to look upon that face and coax that golden smile from his face.

Merlin learned to hide his magic, learned to hide their destiny and fate from Arthur. He did everything he could to conceal everything in order not to give himself away, did anything so that Arthur would be safe and whole and by his side.

He had an inkling that Arthur knew anyway.

The way the king searched a crowded room for Merlin’s counsel or comfort, Merlin believed deep down in his heart that Arthur knew.

“Merlin,” he said when they were alone, clutching onto his shoulder just a little too firmly, “Merlin.”

Again, air soared from the bottom of Merlin’s chest. He became acutely aware of the warmth pressed against his body when Arthur moved in, closing his mouth over Merlin’s. Arthur stole a breath from Merlin, then parted for a second just to steal another, but Merlin didn’t mind.

His magic swelled and dipped within him, playing its own song of joy and bliss, and he let silver threads unfurl inside of him until he could no longer withstand it.

“Arthur,” he choked, “I—”

“I know,” Arthur murmured, kissing his neck. “I know.”

Silver unravelled from Merlin, turning golden the moment it was in Arthur’s presence, and Merlin pushed back harder, eager to taste Arthur once again.

A cry of relief rung itself from his chest and he clung to Arthur, kept kissing his skin through the tears, as Arthur held him and let him relax into his embrace.

“You don’t have to say anything, Merlin,” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, “I know. I know.”

When Merlin calmed down, he was sprawled across Arthur as the moon and the stars danced around outside the bedroom window. He played with Arthur’s locks and chuckled when Arthur groaned beneath his weight.

“You’re a prat,” Merlin wrote into Arthur’s arm, and Arthur huffed a laugh.

“And you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

The destiny Kilgharrah spoke of filled Merlin with dread and anxiety every waking moment.

Each time someone threatened his king, storms clouded his mind, and each time Arthur was hurt, thunder and lightning broke out within him, thrashing and beating harshly against his very being. His desperation to keep Arthur from harm showed itself as he slowly but surely lost more and more of his kindly nature in a bid to protect his lover.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, tethering Merlin back to earth. “Merlin, come back.”

Merlin looked at Arthur and found that he could not see himself in the clear sky-blue eyes in Arthur anymore. Hurt reverberated deep in his soul and he had to close his eyes to right his world again. Wordlessly, Merlin walked away, his magic preventing Arthur from reaching him though his king shouted his name hoarse.

Merlin went into the clearing that night. He sought out the wisdom of the stars and trees and running streams, and played with poppy flowers while they were dulled and hidden from everybody else.

When he woke up the next morning, he sensed that Arthur was nearby with two horses. A pair of common chaffinches cocked their heads up at him and he smiled softly, reaching out to stroke their blue and red feathers and marvelling at how apt this reminder of their intertwined destinies had come.

“Arthur,” he called, and heard rustling a moment after. He continued to smile as Arthur’s noise caused the birds to take flight, and when Arthur found him, Merlin was smiling at empty air.

“What are you smiling at?” Arthur asked, looking around for the source of Merlin’s content.

“Us.” Merlin answered, and Arthur shook his head fondly before pulling Merlin in, kissing the top of his head. Merlin’s eyelashes fluttered closed and he sighed, resting his left palm against the steady heartbeat under Arthur’s tunic.

“You’re an idiot.” Arthur said, “You’re _such_ an idiot.”

“And you’re mine.”

 

* * *

 

All kingdoms were meant to fall sooner or later.

But the last battle did not end with Merlin crying and screaming at the skies.

It ended differently.

Arthur traced the golden circlet on Merlin’s head – the symbol of his and the kingdom’s trust, what represented the Royal Sorcerer of Camelot – and bowed his head downwards, eyes captured by the fading red of Merlin’s lips.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, hand on Arthur’s arm again. He could not stop looking at those eyes that were clear as day, and his breath ghosted over the golden chain that hung around Arthur’s neck.

The castle fell around them, they knew this – white doves were singing their final goodbyes as windstorms raged in and out, reminding them of their limited time – but they did not move.

They stayed in the home they built together. Their bodies moved closer yet, Arthur pressing himself against Merlin’s body, and Merlin shuddering at the familiar warmth yet again.

They kissed, long and slow, eyes closed, as the world they loved and protected closed in around them.

“Merlin,” Arthur drew a breath between their hot, red mouths, “Merlin, take me home.”

The silver laugh that rang from Merlin’s strangled throat surprised the both of them, and Merlin held Arthur even more tightly to him.

“Yes, my king.” Merlin teased, rubbing his nose against Arthur’s before burying his face in Arthur’s neck.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art I found on tumblr: http://sexgenius.tumblr.com/post/152805361994/i-just-had-to-fix-arthurs-hand-and-some-other & written to this song (Sway by Eza): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve_hUUprkLw hope you guys like it!! You can also find me on tumblr here: http://tinybitterasian.tumblr.com


End file.
